Ryuuro
by Kato Banko
Summary: Soy mala haciendo resumenes, pero el asunto es que es un one-shot BasonxRen, lemon :P


**Ryuuro**

Todo ocurrió un domingo de julio, hacia mucho calor en la habitación del señorito, lo sé porque él lo dijo ya que yo no puedo sentir esas cosas, habíamos pasado toda la tarde pensando en una nueva técnica para derrotar al joven Yoh, de pronto me miro a los ojos diciendo:

-Bason…cuando estabas vivo eras casado ¿verdad?

¿Por qué me estaba preguntando eso? No tiene nada que ver con el tema, obviamente no le dije eso porque podría enfadarse así que le contesté sin quejarme

-Sí, señorito…era casado-no pude evitar ponerme un poco nervioso

-Entiendo…-dijo él mientras se paraba de la cama y miraba por la ventana, hubo un largo silencio que terminó por incomodarnos a ambos, pero no sabía que decirle, su pregunta realmente fue inesperada, a los diez minutos volvió a mirarme para hacerme una pregunta mas rara aun

-Pero no tenías hijos… ¿o me equivoco?

-Está en lo correcto, señorito…-me puse más nervioso

-¿Y por qué? Con lo rico que es hacer bebés…-dijo eso mientras se acercaba a mí con una sonrisa…yo me sonrojé mucho…sé que a pasado tiempo y el señorito ya tiene 18 años pero yo aun lo veo como a un niño

-vamos, respóndeme Bason ¿por qué no quisiste tener hijos?-me miró a los ojos

-Bu…bueno…la verdad es que mi esposa si quería tenerlos pero como yo participaba en las guerras y todas esas cosas peligrosas podía morir en cualquier momento y no quería dejarla a ella sola con un hijo-miré hacia abajo para que no notara que me estaba poniendo cada vez más rojo

-Vaya, qué lástima…aunque eso no significa que no tuvieras sexo ¿o eres virgen?-se acercó mucho a mi cara así que notó el rojo de mis mejillas

-¿Es necesario que responda eso…?-le dije mientras trataba de alejarme pero él no me lo permitía

-Es una orden-se puso muy serio así que no tuve otra opción más que contestar

-Sí tenía sexo con ella, pero pocas veces para no embarazarla-se alejó y volvió a la ventana, miró el cielo por unos instantes, se dio vuelta y me miró a los ojos nuevamente diciendo

-Es verdad, en tu época no existían los preservativos, qué complicado-suspiró, pasó un minuto de silencio…más incómodo que el anterior, entonces traté de cambiar de tema

-¿Aun no se le ocurre una estrategia para derrotar al joven Yoh?...-me miró con frialdad, luego se acercó y dijo

-Han pasado muchísimos años ¿recuerdas como hacer el amor?-¡demonios! Quiere seguir hablando de ese tema que es tan complicado para mí, pensé que me preguntaría estas cosas a los 17, cuando perdió la virginidad… ¿por qué me hace estas preguntas ahora?

-Creo que sí lo recuerdo, no es tan difícil-mentí, para mi era muy complicado tener relaciones sexuales ya que tenía un problema…

-Bason…-sus mejillas se pusieron un poco rojas, se ve hermoso cuando está así…

-Dígame, señorito-él se puso mucho más rojo, y miró hacia abajo

-Estoy harto de acostarme con niños inmaduros que piensan que el sexo es sólo penetración-me sorprendió mucho ese comentario, yo pensé que él tenía buen sexo

-Señorito, y…-no me dejó terminar la frase ya que me abrazó de repente…ME ABRAZÓ…el joven al cual amaba hace tantos años estaba abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas y yo no daba más de la emoción, pasamos unos segundos así hasta que se acercó a mi oído diciendo

-Tú eres un verdadero hombre…eres todo lo que necesito…-me quedé paralizado, no podía creer que mi amado señorito me estaba diciendo eso, además… ¿por qué?

-Se…Señorito…no entiendo cuales son sus intenciones-volví a mentir, yo sabía más o menos lo que él quería

-¿No lo entiendes?-tocó mi cara con su mano-quiero que me toques, Bason...

No recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó en esos segundos, mi mente se nubló…sólo sé que cuando me di cuenta él ya estaba besándome, no me moví ni un centímetro, esperé a que se alejara, lo hizo y pude ver su mirada insatisfecha

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta?-ahora su mirada mostraba un poco de rabia

-No es eso, es sólo que…-tapó mi boca con su dedo índice

-Vamos, bésame Bason…-cerró sus ojos y dejó su boca entreabierta, no pude resistirme y lo besé apasionadamente, no recordaba como dar un buen beso, sólo me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos, él me tiró de la ropa y se acercó más…entonces metí mi lengua en su boca, era realmente deliciosa…había deseado por tanto tiempo que esto ocurriera, él también metió su lengua húmeda y suave en mi boca, sentí calor… ¿calor? Se supone que yo no puedo sentir eso, pero así era…sentía calor y unos escalofríos que recorrían mi espalda lentamente

-¡Ah…!-un gemido lleno de placer escapó de su boca, la cual estaba unida a la mía por un hilo de saliva

-¿Le gustó?...-pregunté tímidamente

-Claro, nunca me habían dado un beso tan rico…dame otro-volvió a juntar su boca con la mía y esperó a que yo introdujera mi lengua de nuevo y él metió la suya, comenzó a acariciar mi espalda y movía más su lengua que en el beso anterior, yo hice lo mismo…quería volver a oír un gemido suyo, su voz siempre me ha gustado, pasamos un minuto sin separar nuestras bocas hasta que él se alejó para regalarme un gemido más erótico que el anterior

-¡Aaah!-me miró a los ojos-este fue aun más delicioso, ¿podrías seguir?

Lo besé de nuevo, también lo abracé con fuerza, él con una mano tocó mi espalda y con la otra jugaba con mi cabello, la saliva comenzó a caer de nuestras bocas, él se movía para que nuestros cuerpos se rozaran, ambos gemíamos de vez en cuando, empezamos a sudar, sí, yo estaba sudando, esto se ponía cada vez más extraño, pero no le di importancia, estaba demasiado feliz

-Bason…-dijo con la cara sudada y roja

-¿Si? ¿Qué necesita?-le sonreí

-Mira-bajó un poco sus pantalones y pude verlo, aunque llevaba puestos sus calzoncillos no podía ocultar su erección

-Señorito…-en ese momento deje de verlo como a un niño, ya era un hombre…un hombre con deseos

-Hay algo que me gusta mucho hacer…pero hace tiempo que no tengo la oportunidad ¿me dejas hacerlo?- es extraño que me pida permiso para hacer algo, se supone que yo soy su espíritu y puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo

-Claro, señorito...-me da lo mismo lo que haga, puede hacer conmigo lo que desee, él sonrió con malicia y se dirigió a mi zona baja…estaba buscando algo…

-¿Cómo se saca esto, Bason?-me miró con inocencia

-Se quita así-me saqué parte de mi ropa y descubrí que no sólo sudaba y sentía calor, si no que mi pene se erectaba ¿cómo es posible eso? el señorito lo miró y se alejó un poco

-¡Bason, esa cosa es enorme!-sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y seguía mirándome con desconfianza-¿siempre ha sido así?

-Sí-admití con vergüenza-siempre ha sido grande, por eso tenía algunos problemas para tener sexo cuando estaba vivo

-Eso se soluciona con un poco de lubricante, pero ahora quiero hacer otra cosa-se agachó y rápidamente metió ni pene en su boca, fue tan repentino que no pude evitar gritar

-no grites, Bason…Jun podría oírnos-volvió a meterlo en su boca y comenzó a chupar, yo gemía lo más bajo que podía, de vez en cuando gritaba mientras él chupaba cada vez más fuerte, también lo lamía por todas partes, lo manoseaba, lo mordía, hasta que yo empecé a sentir algo extraño, era una sensación que ya había sentido pero no recordaba cual era… ¿no será que yo…?

-¡Aah!-gritó el señorito al recibir mi semen en toda su cara, y un indescriptible orgasmo recorrió cada centímetro de mi cuerpo

-Lo lamento-dije-debí avisarle que venía…

-No te preocupes, me gustó, tienes un semen muy rico-pasó la lengua por su cara para comerse el semen, yo sólo sonreí

-Ahora sí ha llegado la hora-se puso de pie y fue a buscar algo a un cajón, yo lo observaba con curiosidad

-Aquí está, mira esto Bason-me mostró un envase que parecía pasta dental, lo tome para ver que era, me costó leerlo porque la letra era muy pequeña

-Lu…bri…cante-logré leerlo pero aun así no se lo que es así que miré al señorito con extrañeza

-¿No sabes lo que es?...es un gel que se aplica en el ano para que no duela la penetración-lo miré muy sorprendido, no sabía que existían esas cosas, él se quitó toda la ropa, se acostó en la cama y separó las piernas-anda ¿qué esperas?

-¿Quiere que yo…le ponga esto?-me sonrojé

-Claro, ven…-me miró y luego sonrió levemente, me senté frente a él y lo observé, es realmente precioso, sobre todo cuando está desnudo

-¿Cómo debo hacerlo?-pregunté con nerviosismo

-Sólo debes sacar un poco y ponerlo en tu dedo…luego ese dedo lo metes en mi ano-habla de sexo con tanta tranquilidad, se nota que yo soy de otra época…hice todo lo que me dijo el señorito, una vez que tenía gel en el dedo se lo introduje

-¡Mmm!...¡Ay!-se quejó, yo me asusté

-¿Le duele? ¿Lo hice mal?-saqué mi dedo

-No…es sólo que no estoy acostumbrado, llevó tres meses sin tener sexo-eso es muy poco, yo llevo 500 años sin tener relaciones sexuales-sigue, Bason, ya quiero que esa cosa gigante entre y salga de mi-lo dijo de un modo tan erótico que se me volvió a erectar, entonces seguí aplicándole el gel de a poco, él se quejaba pero también gemía de placer

-ya…ya estoy listo…-dijo con una voz muy sensual, yo no podía aguantar más-vamos, Bason…hazme tuyo…-puse mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, tomé sus piernas y mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos metí mi pene lentamente

-¡AAAH!-gritó muy fuerte, se supone que con el lubricante no debería dolerle, a mi me gustó mucho, nunca había penetrado a un hombre…

-¿le duele?...-pregunté sin sacarlo de allí

-no…es la sensación más placentera que he sentido…comienza a empujarme, por favor-de inmediato comencé a meterlo y a sacarlo, sus gemidos y gritos eran muy excitantes así que lo hice más fuerte, él sólo pedía más y más mientras me tiraba la ropa con desesperación

-¡Ah!...¡aah!...más fuerte… ¡Aaaaah! ¡Bason, más fuerte!-no dejaba de gritar…la señorita Jun iba a escucharnos, pero no podía parar, era mi sueño tener al señorito así…todo para mi así que no podía arruinarlo ahora

-¡Ay!...¡aaaah!...me gusta…dame más… ¡aah!-su voz era cada vez más erótica y yo estaba muy excitado así que empecé a lamer y chupar su cuello

-¡aaaah!... sí…esto quería… ¡ah! Un hombre que me haga sentir verdadero placer… ¡aaah!-eso me hizo sentir muy bien, lo estaba haciendo bien, él lo estaba disfrutando y era feliz así que manoseé su espalda sin dejar de lamer su cuello, él seguía pidiendo más, decía que le gustaba mucho…y que nunca se había sentido tan bien en toda su vida

-Ba… ¡aah! Bason, bésame… ¡aaah!-lo besé salvajemente, sabía que en estas circunstancias el señorito no quería ternura, por eso fui más descuidado al besarlo pero creo que le gustó porque me abrazó muy fuerte mientras movía su lengua con lujuria, no sé por cuantos minutos lo penetré, sólo sé que ninguno de los dos quería parar, su corazón estaba latiendo más rápido que nunca, ambos estábamos llenos de sudor y saliva…fue en ese momento donde lo mire a los ojos y por unos instantes olvidé que él era mi amo, olvidé todo el respeto a causa de la excitación, me acerqué a su oído y lo dije…sin pensar…

-Te amo…-dije…sí, eso dije, a los segundos después me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, me asusté…pero él no hizo nada, sólo siguió gimiendo y gritando, tal vez no me escuchó, que bueno…

-Bason… ¡aaaaah! ¡aaah! Voy a tener un orgasmo… ¡aah!-menos mal que lo dijo porque yo también estaba a punto de eyacular, me abrazó fuerte y al momento de llegar al clímax dijo algo que me hizo el ser más feliz del universo

-¡Bason…!-gritó mi nombre, no fue sólo un grito…fue mi nombre, eso significa mucho para mi, eyaculé y llegó el orgasmo más rico e importante de mi vida-me dejaste todo manchado-dijo mientras se reía-necesitaba tener sexo así, gracias-sonrió tiernamente y no pude evitar besar sus dulces labios, nos miramos a los ojos y parece que el señorito quería decime algo pero fue interrumpido

-¿Qué sucede, Ren?-escuchamos la voz de la señorita Jun mientras abría la puerta

-¡Jun, no entres!-gritó el señorito, pero fue muy tarde, ella ya estaba dentro de la habitación horrorizada por la escena

-¡Ren…Bason! ¿Acaso ustedes…?

-Jun, no te alteres, es la primera vez que lo hacemos- el señorito se defendía, yo no sabía que decir

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué lo hicieron?- la señorita Jun se veía muy triste

-No puedo decírtelo ahora, luego hablamos, pero no se lo digas a nuestros padres, por favor-el señorito se sentó en la cama, yo me levanté de ella para arreglar mi ropa

-Entiendo…vístete, te espero en mi habitación, y no te preocupes, no pensaba decirle nada a nadie -se fue de la habitación dejándonos solos nuevamente, pero ahora no me atrevía a mirar al señorito a los ojos

-No te pongas así, Bason-dijo tranquilamente mientras se vestía, yo no dije nada, estaba muy triste…nuestro momento romántico se había arruinado por completo, sin darme cuenta comencé a llorar, sin hacer ruido, pero el señorito lo notó, se acercó y con sus manos secó mis lágrimas, me sonrojé de nuevo, tomó mi cara y me besó con ternura, se separó rápidamente y fue a abrir la puerta, pero antes de salir volvió a mirarme con dulzura diciendo

-No te preocupes, yo también te amo-mis ojos se abrieron muchísimo y mi cara estaba toda roja, ¿oí bien? ¿DIJO QUE ME AMA? Me sonrió y se fue…yo me quedé quieto con la misma expresión en mi rostro por unos instantes, luego sonreí…él no sólo me pidió que hiciéramos esto porque necesitaba placer, sino que lo hizo porque me ama, me ama tanto como yo a él.

Me senté en la cama para esperarlo, con la más amplia de las sonrisas, quien sabe, tal vez cuando él vuelva pueda besarlo, sí, besar los labios de mi amado señorito para que él también sienta los labios de su amado Bason.

Fin


End file.
